GREEN
by xbluxmoonx
Summary: Green, a young 12 yr. old girl is caught in the most chaotic moment in Hyrule's history. When she meets up with Link, she thinks of him as family. What happens when time needs to be reversed? Will they remember, or forget? !Finished!
1. Default Chapter

AU: This is my first fan.fic so all of you ppl be nice. So enjoy this first chappie and don't forget to review.....ok.  
Oh..... I don't own Zelda or nothing except my characters.  
  
GREEN  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
My name is Green and I am a 12 yr. old girl living in the vast fields of Hyrule. As you can tell, I am a wanderer. I try to stay at inns if I could, but my shy behavior wouldn't get me very far. I had been taken away from my homeland, Termina. You would guess I'd be looking for my parents, but unfortunately, I am an orphan. A man had snatched me from the orphan grounds when there had seemed to be a terrible rumor of the moon crashing down on the town, but nothing like that has happened so far.  
  
One cold day did I realize that at least a dozen people had crowded along my only guardian and friend. I was too shy to go in public, so they didn't know I was there. They buried them at the village graveyard where I sometimes now come and bring flowers.  
  
At least 2 years later while I was outside the cottage, sitting on the dewy grass I began to smell smoke. I turned to see my house on fire. The cause for the fire was unknown in which I still don't know, but I ran quickly in and grabbed everything I could. I ran out to see the fire consume my home. All the memories lost.  
  
Later did I look in my backpack at the things I had saved: A comb, Meysh's (guardian) compass, some food, a blanket, and six pairs of extra clothing.  
  
Now, a year later I have wandered nowhere. Today, I headed toward the Market, not knowing why.  
  
I hope you guys liked this first chappie. I'll try and update soon (every week or so)!! OH!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! :) P.S It'll get more interestin', don't u worry. Wishfulthinker22, for making new chapters, do you or can you upload the same document or does it have to be different? THANK YOU!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting a Clad in Green

Ok, the first chappie WAS really short, I know, but on this chappie, I'll just combine two chapters in my notebook, so that means it's gonna be a really, really short story. Soo... thank ya' ppl soooo much 4 reviewing, so do it again on this chapter. Anyways, today was the last day of school and I am gonna sooooo miss my friends, but not...well, maybe I'll miss a little bit a school. I mean not the part that I have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning or homework, but yeah. Than we go to Catalina, and I have to wake up at 4:00!!!!!!!  
Oh, ok, on w/ the story!!! :) (DO NOT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT GREEN)   
  
GREEN  
  
CHAPTER 1: INTO THE MARKET  
  
I walked nearer to the market, although I still knew the Re-dead lay among the burned up town. When I came nearer to the market, the winds blew stronger and the only thing to keep me warm was my torn dress that went just under my knees. It would fly up in the wind if I didn't have the belt to hold it around me. My sandy blonde hair lay flat and a little tangle over my shoulders.  
  
I jumped over the broken bridge and ran in. I held my backpack firmly, just in case the deadly mutants wanted me to be their next victim, but instead I began to hear horrid screams coming from the left of me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a pack of those ugly zombies hunched over one of there new (hopefully) victim. I took out my slingshot and gathered my wits. One by one I hit them, and one by one they fell like rags to the ground, turning to ash.  
  
I stared at the man, or I would guess a teenager of maybe seventeen. He got up and put away a long pointed sword and dusted himself up. I shook my head and began to run out of the market when suddenly I heard someone say "Stop!". So I guessed who it was, but as always, I kept running. I was Green of course. My life was always running away. I preferred almost anything EXCEPT monsters to people.  
  
After a few minutes, I began to hear the sound of horse's hooves behind me. My legs felt like stone, and my feet felt like it had been sanded down. My feet finally gave way and I tumbled to the ground. My breathing was raspy, my shoulders ached, and my legs felt numb. I looked at the stars above than closed my eyes to the sound of the ground that seemed to be rumbling.  
  
I woke up to the sound of a crackling fire. I looked around and found that the re-dead's young victim was lying against what seemed to be the Lon Lon Ranch's walls. A grey blanket covered me, and my own backpack was under my head. I stared at him more and realized his eyes were closed and his equipment lay next to him. I quietly got up, took my backpack and began to walk slowly out of the small campground.  
  
The sun was rising slowly, and no doubt a rooster did crow. I began to hear shuffling and the clinking of metal from behind me. I turned around and realized the young victim wasn't lying against the wall anymore. I turned around to run, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized he was standing in front of me. I backed up a little, and faced the boy. He wore a green tunic strapped w/a belt. A long sleeved turtle-neck shirt was under the tunic. His sword and shield were on his back. He stared silently, than slowly grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy (teenager, whatever) said.  
  
"I...umm... am...Green." I said quietly.  
  
"I'm Link." He said smiling, "you ran off yesterday before I had a chance to say thanks for saving my life."  
  
"It wasn't anything," I said shyly, "really. I have to go now...sooo...umm." Green was cut off when Link began to speak.  
  
"Well, I can take you there," he said smiling, "where is it that you need to go?"  
  
I sighed hopelessly and confessed, "Nowhere, I lied. I don't have a home."  
  
Link looked down and shook his head and began to say things to lighten everything up , "Well, you can stay at my house while I have to go and defeat stuff-you wouldn't believe- like demons and (he lowered his voice)... soon enough, the most evil rule-"  
  
Link was cut off when he began to stare at something behind me. I gave him a puzzled look than noticed a shadow descend on me. Link drew out his sword, and at last I felt where this was going...literally. A small pinch was felt around my shoulders. It grew tighter until my whole body felt frozen and paralyzed. My feet didn't seem to touch the ground anymore, and unfortunately, I was feeling like my whole life was being drained out of me. Finally, I crumpled to the ground, still paralyzed. My eyes were still wide open, and all I saw were Link's boots running after the fateful poe.  
  
I felt Link's warm hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright? I'll stay here until you're feeling Okay."  
  
After that, it seemed like eternity that I woke up to Link's voice and another's in a distance. I got up, and walked drowsily to where Link seemed to be talking with Another one person who seemed to be his age. His face was covered with a cloth that had the symbol of an eye on it. The symbol of the Sheikahs. He wore blue and only one red eye was showing, the other was covered by his blonde hair. Ilistened closer towhat they were saying and noticed they were talking about me.  
  
"You have to take her with you." The sheikah said  
  
"She'll be in a lot of danger," Link said, "what if I take her to live at my house."  
  
"Fine," the sheikah said, "just make sure she's safe, she may be in the danger of knowing to much for someone of that age."  
  
With that, the sheikah through something against the ground, and a bright light formed and he disappeared. Link shook his head and sighed as he turned and walked my direction. I ran back to the small campground and sat down. I began to think about all that was happening. And what if I was in danger? What would happen to me? My life truly has changed.  
  
Yeah!!!! Hoped ya' all like this chappie. It was tiresome to type for a whole hour cuz I am a very slow typer. Anyways, pleeeeease R&R!!!!!! I worked sooooooo hard. Oh, and thank you for all those... first three reviews!!!!!!! Anyways, I except flames and stuff, and criticize things that you think that should be criticized!!!! 


	3. Cow in the Corner

Yeah!!! I thought I'd update sooner. This story will only be about...hmm...7 chapters cuz the story is reeeeeeeeeeeeally short and so are the chappies. This chapter has 3 and 4 combined soooooo... I'll stop babbling and on w/ the story!!!! :)  
  
GREEN  
  
Chapter 2: Cow in the Corner  
  
I sat down near the Lon Lon Ranch walls until Link came back. My knees were against my chest as I rocked back and forth, trying to feel my shoulders again. Finally, I began to hear footsteps and I stood still.  
  
Link sighed as he mounted his fire-blazed horse, Epona, "Green...umm...we have to go...now."  
  
I was a lot in thought, if that sheikah was right, I'd have to go with Link either way.  
  
"Uh...I don't want to go anyways." I said, picking a hard battle for the confused 'hero'.  
  
"You have to," Link said, "Sheik knows this stuff and we got to trust him on this."  
  
"First of all, I have no clue who Sheik is," I began as I stood, "and I won't listen to someone I just met. I'm capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Listen, this was never my plan in the first place." He said, sighing, "Just trust me on this, you might be in too much danger alone."  
  
"Fine, but I swear, if anything happens," I said, raising a small fist, "—..."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Link said sarcastically, as I rolled my eyes.  
  
After we had reached the forest, Link got off his horse and we both sat against a tree. "Now where?"  
  
"Hmm..." Link said looking at the passing clouds, "we have to go to the Forest Temple."  
  
"You are going to be the expert on that one." I said as I got up.  
  
When we entered Kokiri Forest, there was no kid in sight. A ran a little ahead to see what the problem was when I tripped on a root, or so I thought. A huge tulip-like head came from the sprout, the plant opened its mouth, showing his bare teeth that dripped of saliva. I tried to crawl away, but it didn't do much good than it did bad. Just when the Deku Scrub was about to attack, its body had been cut in two. I slowly got up and dusted myself off. Link had just hid his sword away and began climbing a wall covered with vines, so I followed. Once we had reached the entrance to the Lost Woods, I began to speak.  
  
"Hey, uhh...thanks." I began, "Anyways, where did you say your house was? I mean...if it-is...uhh, safe."  
  
Link lifted a brow and pointed to a large tree house, "It's right there. Maybe it would be safer if you stayed at my house. Hey, I guess you did listen to our conversation."  
  
I gasped, "Link, you'd think I'd actually eavesdrop."  
  
"I saw the way Sheik looked past me, he so saw you."  
  
"No way," I said, "I was well hidden."  
  
Link rolled his eyes and began to talk seriously when he noticed the sun around the horizon, "Ok, go stay at my house for a while, and I'll be back soon, maybe."  
  
I shook my head, "You better or I-."  
  
"Oh, here take this ocarina," Link said handing me a hand-crafted ocarina and a piece of paper filled with notes, "...and these are the notes I've written down. Should keep you busy for some while. Be careful with some of them. Bye!"  
  
Once Link left, I stuffed the ocarina and notes in my backpack and headed toward the tree house. At the corner of my eye I noticed something carved on the tree. It was a picture of a small boy fighting a huge dragon. I smiled than climbed the ladder to the tree house. The first thing that caught my eye was the huge cow in the corner eating some hay. My first thought was to how in the world did they get a COW up here, and it's definitely is going to need a stable to live in soon, BUT it's probably staying inside from the ugly saliva dripping, rock spitting monsters like everyone else.  
  
I sat on Link's bed and took out the ocarina and notes. The first song was "Zelda's Lullaby" so I played it. At first it sounded sort of awkward, but it sounded perfect at last. The next song was "Epona's Song", which I'm sure it ad something to do with Link's horse Epona. I went outside and noticed a few stars in the corners of my eyes. I went back inside, and lit a lantern, but eventually turning it off to get ready to sleep. I crawled into Link's bed and began to doze off, I'd think to sleep comfortably without a worry, but instead, I had a feeling inside that something was definitely going to happen...for the worst.  
  
Not a great ending...I know... I hope this is longer for you ppl. So I hope you review soon and stuff. Ok, anyways, yeah!!! :) Another chappie done!!! 


	4. Dangerous Meadows

Eeh!!! My 3rd chappie!!! Sooooooo... you think it's been a long time since I updated? I think so...I think... Anyways, tell me if ya' all like this chappie or not so I can continue writing this story. Hey, does anyone know a website called castle-somethin-guild w/ Zelda fan-art, including stories? Ok, anyways, on with the story... AHEM...  
  
GREEN  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Nothing could compare to the jet-lag I had just last night, but today it seemed gone in a flash. After I got up, I went to the river to wash up. I began to wash my face when I began to hear rustling behind me. Before I could turn around to see what all the rustling was about, a sharp pain began to pierce my back. Before I could get away, I splashed into the water. My spine felt broken, or perhaps paralyzed. The air was knocked out of me, every breath I took was raspy and my lungs were filling with water every second. I tried to reach one of the stepping stones, but every move to find the giant rocks seemed to make it a failure. After a few seconds of my hands flailing over the cool water, did I feel something cold and hard under my hand. I pushed up against it and fell over the large stepping stones, coughing up water.  
  
I ran to the tree house and sat in the sun, panting slowly from what had just happened. I shook my head, clearing my mind from hundreds of thoughts that ran through my head. I always thought I was alone. No one cared for me, that I needed a place to stay. But, when Link found me-or I found him- he gave me a home, and someone that cared for me. I didn't know what Link was doing, but I had a strange idea, that something was wrong. During the afternoon, I took out the ocarina and notes that Link had given me and decided to play some more of the songs. One note that caught my eye was "Saria's Song". After playing the note, a small, white flying ball appeared in front of me.  
  
"Hey, you are not Link." The flying ball -with the wings-said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Green." I said grinning slightly, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Navi," the small fairy said as she flew around the room, "I'm Link's fairy. I was with him, but someone played 'Saria's Song'."  
  
Before I could say anything else, Navi began to speak, but it wasn't even her voice.  
  
"Hey! Link is in trouble!" Navi spoke through a high-pitched voice, than returning to normal with her eyes open wide, "Uhh...wait! Link is in trouble!"  
  
Navi flew off toward the Lost Woods, leaving bits of fairy dust behind. If Link was in trouble...definitely not good. I packed my backpack and climbed down the ladder. After reaching the Lost Woods, I began to hear a mysterious song being played, so I followed my instinct and followed the music. Every step through the Lost Woods, made my chance to help Link seem a failure. Once, I had reached the meadow, two Wolfos had appeared. I had no sword so there was no way I could fight them. I past the Wolfos quickly to a narrow passage, I hadn't turned around all the way when the ground began to rumble violently under my feet. I turned my head to see an ugly, monstrous soldier running towards me, holding a large spear. I screamed and ran into a small pond in one of the corners. I sighed deeply and climbed out of the pool.  
  
There were so many twist and turns that someone would think you'd be lost forever. The bear-like soldiers seemed too dumb to notice me, but of course they did. When I reached some stairs I knew I was close. I looked over the edge to notice another soldier, but twice as large as the others. It held a large club over its shoulders, staring my direction, as if it knew I was there. I took a deep breath and ran against the wall. The soldier pounded the ground with the club, causing a shock wave towards me. I fell back, next to the edge of the stairs.  
  
I knew a slingshot would do nothing good to something that large. I did what I could and dodged the hits. Once I reached the soldier, I kicked its shins and ran, laughing slightly. I ran up another set of stairs and reached a large meadow, a platform lay in the middle. I ran to a set of stairs, or what used to be a set of stairs. A tall tree sat next to it. I decided to climb the old tree's trunk. I slipped once, but I didn't dare give up now. I lifted a leg, than an arm. Once I reached the top of the tree, I noticed hook marks on one of the branches. Link was most likely here. I stepped foot on top of the stairs and gasped for breath. I faced in front of the temple's entrance and sighed. Something had happened, or Navi wouldn't have rushed off so fast.  
  
I ran inside the temple, praying to the goddesses Link was alright. Half way through the small hallway, a huge skulltulla fell in front of me. Its hollow eyes seemed to stare blankly at me. It turned around quickly, as if blind to notice I had a slingshot in my hand. I stepped closer to the large spider and shot it directly. It fell to the ground and vanished.  
  
When I ran out the other door, I couldn't believe how huge the temple was. Each corner led to one door, but if I were to find Link, it would take forever. Near one of the corners, I noticed a large, purple poe circling something or rather, someone. I ran slowly towards the poe and gasped at the sight. Behind the poe was Link. His sword was out, but all he seemed to be doing was gasping for breath. I took out my slingshot and shot at the purple ghost. It turned around and stared with its red eyes. I smiled slightly as I watched Link come from behind and slash the poe to ashes. I ran over to Link who was on his knees gasping for breath.  
  
"You alright?" I asked as I put a hand on his shoulder, "you...uhh...seem, well- ..."  
  
"I-I'm fine," Link said as he got up slowly, "we better get going n-now."  
  
I watched Link limp as he moved to a covered platform in the middle of the room. Navi just about hovered over me, through her small glow, I could tell she seemed worried.  
  
I sighed deeply and followed Link to the platform. Whatever had happened before seemed to leave a mark on Link...literally. The edges of his tunic seemed burnt and tattered, and not including that his pure, golden blonde hair had seemed to be dotted with ash.  
  
"Uhh...Link," I began, "you don't seem very well."  
  
"Trust me, I-I'm fine." Link said as he put his sword.  
  
Every step closer to the platform, I could here Link labor his breaths. I looked up at Navi who seemed concentrated on Link. Her eyes never seemed to budge. She turned over to me, I gave her a worried look and sighed.  
  
Not a very good ending, hah? Eh, I guess I haven't reviewed in a while. Like I said, I am a VERY slow typer. Anywho... I have finally updated, so ya' know what's next? Yeah!!! You got it, REVIEWS!!!! EEH!!! So, anywho, how's everybody's summer goin'? Mine stinks so far. But soon...I think, we'll go somewhere. I'm so alone...ok, anyways, REVIEW!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) 


	5. Seven Sages

Yea! My next chappie is up! Any who, ppl, please R&R cuz no1 is. Ok, ok, on w/ the chappie... Oh yeah...wait I 4got. Ok...AHEM  
  
GREEN  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I quietly followed Link to the middle of the temple. Navi's worried face never grew away from Link. Once we reached the middle of the room, we stepped on the platform, taking us down to the basement, I'm sure. The room seemed odd. Link began to push the outer walls, creating it to move. Link ran in a small opening and stepped on a small switch. He pushed against the walls again, and ran inside a long corridor. I ran after him to a large door at the end of the hallway, which seemed to be locked by a golden chain. I brushed my hand against it and felt the key hole.  
  
"If we just had a pick..." I said, trailing off.  
  
"Better yet, I have the key." Link said grabbing a golden key from a bag.  
  
Every minute, Link seemed to worsen. There was nothing I could go on to make me help him.  
  
I watched as Link placed the key in the large key hole. The chains dropped and Link stepped inside.  
  
Once inside, we climbed up a set of stairs, leading to a large ring or platform. On every single side of the ring seemed to be the same painting. A dark, black castle lay in the background, while a narrow row led to it. Dead trees lined the road, creating a very depressing and unsure feeling.  
  
When Link reached the platform, he took out his sword, as if waiting for something, in which he was right. When Link turned back, three spears shot up, I couldn't get in, and Link couldn't get out. A purple portal appeared in one of the paintings. A burly, black horse appeared. On its back was a large rider. He wore all black, although his cape was red. He had orange hair and dark skin. Before Link, or even I could react. He grabbed his chin and pulled, revealing a taunting face of a skull with blazing, yellow eyes.  
  
I took out my slingshot, and readied myself to hit the monster as it flew inside another painting. A few seconds later, another portal grew from a painting above me. Once the rider came out, I shot him with my slingshot, causing him to back up in the painting. I smiled and readied again. This time, the rider came out from across me. Before I could hit the rider again, an arrow pierced him which caused more damage than I ever could. I looked back at Link, and saw him holding a bow in his hand and an arrow in the other. After a few minutes, the rider dropped from his horse and began to hover above Link, holding a large, silver rod with a clear, crystal ball on the top. Two sharp sticks of metal were on each side, holding the figure together. A lightning bolt formed in front of the phantom as he readied to strike the bolt with the rod. Before I could respond to the move, Link repelled the ball with his sword at least 4 times before the phantom gave up and fell to the ground. I watched as Link limped over to the specter and slash him. Before Link could deliver a final blow, the phantom flew up. His eyes flamed red, ready to lash out. He created another lightning bolt and cast it out to Link. After the third blow, the phantom lashed the bolt strongly. Before Link could repel the bolt, it struck him. He fell to the ground unconscious. I kicked myself, and ran over to him. The spears wouldn't help to keep me out. His sword lay next to him, glowing brightly as it did. I picked it up slowly and gave the phantom a death glare.  
  
He guffawed like a mad man and began to cast another lightning bolt. I took a few steps away and readied myself. The first shot, he fired softly, as if he was giving me a break. After two soft hits, the phantom cast the lightning ball with all his strength. I glanced quickly over to Link, who was still unconscious on the ground. When the apparition cast out the bolt, I readied the sword. I casted out the shot with full force, catching the specter at a good time. The phantom fell to the floor. His breathing was raspy, and for that I was glad. I ran towards the ghost and slashed the phantom with full force. For the final blow, I pierced the phantom's back with the glowing sword. The specter cried out in pain and turned to ash.  
  
I ran over to Link and sat next to him. A second later, a voice rang out.  
  
"Such a child to defeat my phantom would be hard to believe!" the dark voice beamed, "It may have been easy to have defeated this failure, but not me!"  
  
I stood slowly and watched as a blue light emit from the middle of the room.  
  
"What a failure this was! I will defeat both of you soon enough!" the voice echoed throughout the walls, than faded into a horrible guffaw that passed away.  
  
I watched as Navi hovered over Link's head.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked Navi quietly, "He's unconscious."  
  
Before Navi could answer, I saw her eyes open widely as she flew over Link quicker.  
  
"What is it?" I said as I glanced back at Link.  
  
Link's eyes flickered. "Link!" Navi said loudly, "Link! Wake up!"  
  
"Yea! Link, wake up or-or I-I told you what I'd do." I said, shaking his arm lightly.  
  
Link got up slowly to his knees and shook his head.  
  
"I told you, you weren't alright, but no, somebody didn't listen to me. Now did they?" I said sarcastically as I stood up.  
  
"What just happened?" Link asked as he walked towards the blue light that was in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well let's see," Navi began, "you fell unconscious and Green came to save your behind....hmm... yup, that's what happened."  
  
"Well, I oh you a thanks, Green." Link said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Heh, your welcome," I said, stopping to pick up my bag, "not the first time it's happened. Every hero needs help time to time."  
  
"Yeah, well, don't let it get to your head." He said as he stepped in the blue light and disappeared.  
  
"Leaving me behind in this place, ALL ALONE after I saved your LIFE," I said as I went after him, "don't mind if I do."  
  
Sacred Realm  
  
I watched as the scenery changed in front of me from a dark, gloomy room, to a light, blue, spacious, and odd room. In the middle of the large platform, where I stood, was the mark of the Triforce. On every corner, there was another small, circular platform. Each had a different design and color.  
  
I stepped over to Link who was talking with a girl that seemed to be a couple of years younger than me. She wore a green tunic and boots, and she had green hair and eyes. Not surprisingly, she was a Kokiri. The Forest Sage.  
  
I had heard of these Sages before. There were Seven in all. Although, I only know Six Sages, I know there is a Seventh Sage.  
  
The Sage of Light  
Forest  
Fire  
Water  
Shadow  
Spirit  
  
Meysh, had told me about them, and how they had saved Hyrule before. For some reason, he never said the name of the Seventh Sage, mostly because he didn't know either.  
  
"Link, you must go and find the next sage, the Sage of Fire." She said with a worried look on her face, "That is located on Death Mountain."  
  
Link nodded slowly as the young sage rose her head to the ceiling and watched a green medallion descend from the air. Slowly it came to Link's hands as I watched in amazement.  
  
"You and your friend have helped a great deal," the sage said, "add my power to yours."  
  
After she had finished, everything around us had disappeared, only to be put in place by trees and greenery.  
  
"Ahem, now...?" I began slowly.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, right...well..." Link said slowly as we walked to Kokiri's entrance, "We should head to Death Mountain."  
  
"We? I'm tired already. Why me?" Link rolled his eyes and glared.  
  
"What? I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Don't start."  
  
Once we reached the entrance to Kakariko Village, we stepped inside. The large, fiery, red halo above Death Mountain seemed to give everything a red tint. Even the villagers seemed to glow red.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the reason we're here?" I said pointing to the ring as I shielded my eyes.  
  
We slowly walked the steps up the mountain and cautiously watched our footing. When we had finally reached a large cave entrance, we both stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Ya' know? We could've taken a day off." I said as Link raised a brow, "What? Everyone deserves a day off."  
  
Yahooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Another chappie done! I hope it's long enough $ everyone. It's like 3 pages and ¾. I think...ok, 4 pages. Any who, can anyone tell me how to create borders. See, I have one hear, but it never seems to come up. Ok, any who, ppl. Guess it's time to REVIEW!!!!! Mwuahahaha!!!!! I made it long enough, soooooooooooooooooooo... thank you, thank you. I am very bad at cliffhangers, aren't I? Oh, yeah-dan heron, I looked at your drawings, they were awesome! If anyone has any more sketches and stuff on sites, tell me, I have time, and I'd luv to go and take a look! :P 


	6. Choices

Yeah! My next chappie is up!!! Hey, ppl, no ones been updating...well. But, still, here's my next chappie, I hope ya' all like it!!!!! :P Oh, yeah, I don't remember much on the crater and temple scenery, but I'll do the best I can...   
  
GREEN  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After a couple of minutes of trying to catch our breaths, we finally walked inside the cave. Deserted. Not one soul moved about the small city of the Gorons. When we reached the third story, I began to hear a small rumbling from behind me. I turned to find a small goron, rolling straight towards me. I gasped and ran next to Link. I sighed and decided to go and explore the grounds for any sign of, well, anyone.  
  
"I'll be around," I said to Link as I walked towards a set of stairs, "I'll be back later."  
  
After I had reached the ground level, I noticed that stone doors had blocked two passageways. I walked over to them and pounded on one. It sounded and felt rock-solid, obviously meant to keep intruders out. When I was about to walk towards a burnt torch, I heard a small blast. I ran up to the third floor, to find Link next to a small and shaky goron. I walked over to Link and began to listen in on there conversation.  
  
"... please sniff help my daddy sniff, he went to the Temple to try and sniff defeat the evil dragon, Volvagia, sniff!" the goron finally stopped crying, "Here is a special, Goron tunic, it enables you to stand any heat, through many amounts of time."  
  
The goron began to smile, but than it faded as he turned to me, "Oh... I am sorry, but I only have one, I may be able to get one more, but it might be hard. Do you have rubees?"  
  
"Umm..." I began to look through my leather pouch and found my wallet full of rubees, "Yup! I can buy one if they sell any."  
  
I looked up to Link who showed nothing but worry on his face, "Uh, Green, it's too dangerous-..."  
  
"What!? No way! I'm coming," I said, cutting him off, "Give me some weaponry and I'll be ready for anything."  
  
I watched as Link rummaged through his leather pouch, that seemed to hold anything you decided to put in it, "I'll let you borrow my Kokiri sword and shield, but since the shield is wooden, it's most likely going to burn up."  
  
I held the sword in my left hand and raised the shield with my right hand. I strapped them on my back and placed my hands on my hips and waited for Link to reply.  
  
"Well..." I said as I smiled.  
  
Link sighed in a sign of defeat, "Alright, but you'll need a tunic."  
  
"Right," the goron said as the two stone doors that I had been at just a while ago, finally opened, "you can get the tunic at our shop... You'll be able to get to the Fire Temple, by pushing the statue away in my dad's room."  
  
After the goron had finished, we ran to the ground floor, and I stepped inside the shop, while Link went to remove the statue.  
  
After I ran inside the room, where the statue was located, I found it pulled forward, revealing a narrow entrance. I slipped on the tunic, that seemed to hang down. I took my belt and secured it over the tunic. Instead of keeping the sleeves, I tore them off, and placed them in my pouch. Instead of me having a sea-green dress with a brown, turtle-neck shirt. I have a red dress with a brown, turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt.  
  
After I had fitted the tunic, I strapped on the sword and shield and ran inside the passage.  
  
I found Link leaning against the side wall. His arms crossed, staring around Death Mountain's Crater. He stood and smiled at me than ran down the side valley inside the crater. I began to rub after him. When we reached a slightly, burnt bridge, we were stopped in our tracks, when we heard footsteps behind us. I turned to face the young shiekah that I had heard near the Lon Lon Ranch walls, seen in the Forest Meadow, and now faced in this crater.  
  
I watched as Link moved towards the sheikah. I stood my ground, but stared at the broken bridge. If we needed to get to the other side, we would need a miracle to get across. After a minute of staring at the bridge, I noticed Link and Sheik had already started talking. I turned my attention towards them and walked closer.  
  
"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart..." the sheikah said, "Listen to the 'Bolero of Fire'."  
  
With that, the sheikah took out his harp andbegan to play a simple note. Than I noticed Link, too, took out his ocarina. I wanted to take out my ocarina and play along, but it would ruin the moment.  
  
The smooth notes bounced off the craters walls as they echoed throughout the area. I watched Link's fingering over the ocarina. 2 1 2 1 4 2 4 2. I thought. The notes weren't complicating at all.  
  
After they finished, Sheik began through a muffled voice, "You and your friend will find the next sage in the Fire Temple... I will see you again, Link."  
  
After he finished, he through a Deku nut to the ground, creating a blinding light. After the light faded, he was gone.  
  
After a few moments of silence, I began to walk towards the broken bridge, "If we want to get across this bridge-" I was cut off when from the corner of my eye, I noticed Link fly by. I gasped, and saw Link on the other side of the bridge, putting his hookshot away.  
  
"Hey," I said as I waved, "How am I gonna get across?"  
  
"You aren't." Link said simply, "It's too dangerous. Go to the Goron's City, and wait for me there."  
  
"Link! You know what happened last time?" I said as I shifted my weight on one leg.  
  
"Just go!" Link said, grinning as he waved off and began walking off the bridge.  
  
I sighed and sat on the bridge and watched Link walk off towards the temple. After he disappeared, I got up, and unsheathed the Kokiri sword, Link had let me borrow. I swung the sword around and looked at the shining blade. I set it back in it's sheath, and just began to turn around and walk back to the deserted city of the Gorons, when I caught a glimpse of a platform on the middle of an isle that led from the bridge. Far away I could distinguish the symbol of the Triforce etched on the platform.  
  
I took out my ocarina. Before I played the Bolero of Fire, I brushed my hand against the fine texture of the instrument. All of the ocarina was pure blue. The holes of the ocarina were finely crafted. I doubted it would work, Link's ocarina was mysterious. He had two other kinds of ocarinas. Both, he said, were from two good friends, but the one he played, he said had strong powers. Before I could ask him where he had gotten my ocarina, he had changed the subject to talking about his friend, Malon, at the ranch. I had sighed deeply and smiled, forgetting about asking him the question.  
  
I placed the ocarina to my lips and began playing the short note. 2 1 2 1 4 2 4 2. Nothing happened. I played again. 2 1 2 1 4 2 4 2. I sighed deeply and walked towards the entrance to the Goron City.  
  
I walked up to every floor, but I couldn't find the small goron. After walking up to the very top floor, I noticed a large platform in the middle of the city. I felt the thick ropes that held it, than tugged it lightly. It wouldn't budge.  
  
I glanced every where of the city once more, to see if there was anyone to talk to. But there was no one. I quietly held on to the ropes and sat down. I counted to three, and jumped off the ledge to be dangling on the supports of the platform. I slid my hands lightly across the ropes. Once I reached the dais. I swung my legs and grabbed hold the edge of the platform with one hand, than the other. After I let go of the ropes, I pulled myself up onto the rock and breathed a sigh of relief. I edged my way to a small, rock pedestal, which in it was deeply carved symbol. I read the Hylian inscriptian, which read, "Goron's Ruby". I looked at it with a puzzled look, when I felt as though I was being watched. I turned around and found the same, small goron that had given Link the tunic, in back of me. I smiled and was about to say something when the goron spoke up.  
  
"I heard rustling and came to see you up here... Do you know my name?"  
  
Apparently, this goron is much smarter than I had ever expected. "No."  
  
"My name is LINK. My dad named me after the young boy who saved us from starvation," the small goron smiled as I raised a brow, "Yes, it was Link, your friend. As a reward, Darunia, my dad, gave him the Goron's Ruby as a reward. The Goron's Ruby is one of the three Spiritual Stones. You can find them in the Temple of Time now. They were a key to open The Door of Time. Behind it, lay the Master Sword. But without the Ocarina of Time, it was useless."  
  
Before I could ask more, the goron smiled and left. Odd as the conversation was, I began to think about what he meant, but before thinking more. I turned to look at myself. My clothes were tatters. They were burnt, ripped, and dirty. I needed new clothing, and fortunately, Link had given me some rubees before and I might just have enough now. Instead of a dress, I'd rather get a tunic and pants underneath.  
  
Before I could think about my poor appearance, I switched over to what the small goron, LINK, had said. Link never mentioned why he was out to save only 5 of the sages, and I never had asked. I remembered when Link and the mysterious sheikah were talking about me. Link didn't want me to come along, but Sheik said I had to. I was useless to Link. I had always been in the way since the day I met him. I don't regret saving him from the Re- Dead, but I should have kept running. I should have kept running to Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon would be. Lon Lon Ranch. A perfect place for me to be.  
  
I don't regret meeting Link. He was the closest friend-no-he is the closest friend I have. I don't regret anything, but I am in his way. To have a friend, is to be one, but, if I stand in his way, what will that do? I had a horrible life. Torn away from my family, torn away from my homeland, torn away from my guardian. Home. Home is all where I want to be. To be with my family.  
  
Before I realized it, I was crying. I wiped the tears away and stood up. I grabbed hold of the ropes once more and climbed my way to the top floor. I pulled myself up and walked to the entrance of the city. I unstrapped the sword and shield from my back and placed them on the floor near the entrance. I glimpsed back once more and left.  
  
:..........................................: Yeah! Another chappie done! I went to the beach yesturday and I am burnt, but I decided to finish this chappie. Oh, yeah, maybe-MAYBE, I might-yeah, might- switch points of views in the next chappie. I don't know. Anyways, I hope you ppl liked this chappie. And I hope it's longer, too. Anywho... It's time for ya' ppl to all REVIEW! YEAH!!! :P 


	7. The Decision

* * *

Yeah, has it been very long since I've updated? Ah well, anyway, I'll answer reviews and all at the bottom if there is to answer. Oh...dan heron- thanx 4 tellin' me about the line thing, I'm gonna try that on this chappie...anywho, thanx to all who have reviewed this story and stuck with. Ok, so here's my next chappie!!! ( Oh, yeah, that .sniff. part of the story in the last chappie. Had no idea it would do that. OK, well, there...

* * *

GREEN  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
It took a whole three days to get where I was, and I finally made it through. The scent of hay filled the air as I approached the small ranch. The sun was beginning to set so I ran into Lon Lon Ranch. Once I reached the corral, I began to hear a soft hum. Link had told me about how Malon, the girl ranch-hand always sang at night. Every time Link talked about Malon, he would grin. I ran my hand through my hair and began to walk slowly into the enclosed round up. A figure stood in the middle of the corral, flaming, red hair fell to the girl's back as she swayed slightly.  
  
When I walked a bit closer, I must've stepped on a twig. The figure turned around, her hands up to her face. I smiled slightly, but than it faded. I wasn't too happy a bit now.  
  
"Hi there," the girl said with a smile, "I'm Malon. Who are you?"  
  
I hesitated a moment than began, "I-I'm Green, I-um- well was looking for- well- a place to stay."  
  
"Umm, we do have an extra room," Malon said, "You can stay with us as long as you like."  
  
"Alright..." I said looking around.  
  
"I'll lead you to your room," she said as she turned around and began walking out of the corral, "Breakfast is served at 7:30 a.m. It would be best if you helped around the ranch, too. We could use an extra hand."  
  
I smiled slightly as we entered a two-story building, "Alright..." was all I could say.  
  
After Malon had left the room, I took a bath than changed into the nightgown placed on the bed. I had never been so comfortable ever before the fire that had burned down my house. I walked over to the window near the bed and drew back the curtains. Death Mountain lay in front of me. The fire-blazed ring had disappeared.  
  
I sighed and turned around and looked over the small room. The bed lay in one corner. A small dresser on the other side of the room with a picture frame lay on the opposite corner. I walked over to it. A picture of a small red-headed girl sits next to a blonde boy in green. They smile playfully. A blazing red colt stands in the background. I turn over to the bed and slip onto it. Just a second after my head hit the pillow, did I fall asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of a rooster's crow. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stared at my surroundings, remembering where I was for a moment. I got up and washed in the bathroom. I thought of before but erased it from my mind, only temporarly. I walked slowly to the window, when I heard a knock at the door. Red hair bobbed in.  
  
"'mornin' Green," Malon said smiling, "Breakfast will be served in an hour. There's some clothin' in the dresser in the corner, there. Should be better than those ragged clothing you were wearing. You alright?"  
  
I nodded and was making my way to the dresser when Malon spoke, "Oh, by the way, we have a visitor." Before I could ask who, she grinned and left.  
  
It seemed a bit chill outside so I changed into a white, turtle-neck shirt. It's sleeves coming down just above my elbow. I tucked it under a khaki colored skirt that reached just under my knees. I brushed my hair easily, since I had taken all the tangles out last night. I took a hair band, and made my hair into a high ponytail and leaving my bangs to fall to the sides.  
  
I smiled, myself, at the mirror hung on the wall. I walked over to the window once more. The fiery, red halo must have disappeared a day ago. Now, in it's place was only a cloud of smoke. I stuck my head out the window, I began to hear voices from below and the clatter of dishes, and the smell of food.  
  
I ran downstairs to find Malon, her dad, Talon, and Ingo sitting down at the table, eating.  
  
"Hi, Green," Malon said, "Breakfast came early. Eat now."  
  
I smiled at everyone there, than grabbed a plate and food rushed forward. I sat next to Malon and her father, Talon. All three seemed busy in a conversation, of how many cuccoos there were in the henhouse, or if anyone needed to run down some milk to Kakariko Village. I finished my breakfast quietly, than washed it in the sink. I washed up, than went over to Malon.  
  
"Hey, Malon?" I asked as she washed the rest of the dishes, "Where's the visitor you were talking about?"  
  
"He's outside in the corral." She said smiling, "Anxious to meet him."  
  
I grinned slightly, and walked out of the house. All I heard now was the clucking of the cuckoos and the neighing of horses and a voice. I breathed deeply, taking in all the morning air. I walked slowly to the corral. Once I walked to the middle of the corral, I didn't see anybody. I looked from side to side, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I sighed and walked to the small, outside stable at the end of the round up. I began to hear footsteps from behind me.  
  
Before I could turn around, I heard someone call my name, "Green."  
  
I turned around and gasped at who I saw. I stepped closer and did my best to smile, but couldn't. I hadn't thought much at what I had done. I had left the only friend I had. I had to leave, but why did he come back? I didn't know what to do then and I didn't now. I stepped even closer. I felt bad for what I had done and couldn't stand not having a family any longer.  
  
Tears began to well up in my eyes. I tried not to blink, but it didn't do much good. He raised out his hand, I ran over to him and hugged him by the neck. I could feel him hug back.  
  
"Green, why did you go?" I heard Link say.  
  
I let go of Link and wiped away the tears. "B-because I thought that I was in the way of you doing something important."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Link asked.  
  
"Because, I never really helped you," I said quietly, "I just stayed at your house or in the city."  
  
"But you did." Link said simply, "I could have been dead right now, but I'm not. That's because you were with me."  
  
I was silent for a moment. I didn't really think much of how I had saved Link. Twice. Only that he saved me. I always wondered what I would do. The world had turned chaotic when Ganandorf began his rule over Hyrule, and staying in the fields was suicide. When I saved Link in the market, I had no idea I would make a friend, even family. I was alone, but now I have family, but did he want to have me as a friend, family?  
  
"Green-" Link said as I looked back up.  
  
"Don't. You have something important to do, and I don't want to be in your way."  
  
Link sighed and looked to the ground, as if searching for an answer.  
  
"If I want to be a friend, I can't stop you from doing anything so critical."  
  
After a moment of silence, I began to hear footsteps from behind Link.  
  
"I see you two know each other," Malon said as she came in between, "Come, Link, Talon wants to see you."  
  
After they left the corral, I sat down and brought my knees to my chest, than buried my face in between.  
  
At least a few minutes later, I felt a chill crawl up my spine. I got up slowly, than crossed my arms to keep from the cold. I walked back to the house, but when I began to hear voices from the stables. The door was cracked open, so I set my ear to it.  
  
"...Link, she's a wonderful girl, but we can't seem to keep her here-" I heard Talon say.  
  
"Why not?" Link said quietly, "She doesn't want to come with me, this is the safest place for her."  
  
"Dad's right, Link," I heard Malon say, "One more night, but that's it. It's too crowded."  
  
Link sighed. None moved. Only silence. I ran to the door of the house and burst in, running to the guest room, where I had slept.  
  
If they didn't want me here, why not just say so to me. I would have understood there problem, and left early in the morning. They needn't tell Link, and drag him all into this. This was my problem. I could go and live in the village, if they have room, of course. I t had been weeks since I visited my guardian's grave. I could come there every week, if I lived in the village. I could raise myself. It wouldn't be a problem to me at all. Just not seeing these people for a while would be fine. I need to be alone to think.  
  
I shoved these thoughts away, and grabbed my bag. I took as much clothes as I could fit into my backpack, than reached for a brush, and hair bands. I quickly, went downstairs and took as much food as I could handle, from the pantries.  
  
It wouldn't feel right to steal a horse from the ranch. I couldn't be so cruel. These people, after all, took me in for one night, at least. Now I had to move on.  
  
It would only be for a few more minutes before they find out I had run away. It wouldn't make a difference. They'll know where I'll be, soon enough.  
  
I had done this before, but I needed to leave. I didn't want these people to handle more than they can. I didn't want to look back this time. This time, I just ran away.

* * *

Errr... it's hard making a chapter more 4 pages, oh well. Anyway, I hope all of ya' ppl liked this chappie, and now it's time to REVIEW!!! YEAH!!! :) 


	8. Family

Yeah! I decided to update a bit early...maybe...I'm gonna' do my best to make this a long chappie. I started this chappie early, sooo... here it is...

Oh, BTW, this time, I've changed points of view, well, just so ya' know what happened somewhere where she's not. If you don't like it...well, tell me...

Oh, heh, again, if you notice, a line in this chappie was a comment from a reviewer. They'll know...

* * *

GREEN

Chapter 7:

"Where is she?!" Link said running into the small ranch house, "Where's Green?"

Talon turned towards Link, "She must've ran off again."

"Did you check the corral?" Ingo asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Link nodded and ran out, "I have to go and look for her, if she comes back..." Link trailed off, aware that that was a very little chance. He mounted his fire-blazed horse, Epona, and galloped off into Hyrule Fields.

* * *

In the distance, I could see one end of Hyrule. Rocks each mounted on each other, creating a safe haven for the small village. It would take at least another few hours before I would reach the town, but I had to keep going.

I didn't know if leaving the ranch without notice was the best idea. I did have to stop this "running away" habit, but I didn't know what to do. I needed time to think over everything that was happening.

I was alone, before, but then, I met Link. I saved him from the Re-Dead, and he wanted to pay me back. When the Poe had paralyzed me, Link stayed with me until I revived. When that mysterious sheikah told Link I had to stay with him, I resided in his small house in the forest, until I came to the Temple, and helped him once more. After that, it seemed I had forgotten about being shy. Link had given me that blue ocarina, but I didn't know where it came from, and why he gave it to me. I felt a little lost in what he was doing. I was only tagging along, slowing him down. That was the reason I left. He's the only one I trusted. Trust. I knew he was doing something important, so I should stay out of his way. His critical matter is holding all of Hyrule in his hands.

* * *

Epona galloped out of Lon Lon Ranch, her rider full of worry on his face. Epona skidded to a stop on the dewy grass. Link got off Epona, and walked to the young sheikah that stood in front of him.

"Link, you must hurry and find the next sage," Sheik said through a muffled voice, "I know you care about Green, but this is for all of Hyrule...I will watch for her. Now go."

Before Link could say anything else, the sheikah disappeared in a flash of light. Link sighed and mounted Epona. He glanced around him once more, than galloped off towards Zora's Domain.

* * *

Hours past and I finally spotted the small, stone bridge that would lead to Kakariko Village. The sun was setting on the horizon. I had been too lost in my thoughts to notice I had gone without eating anything or resting all day. I ran over the bridge and up a set of stairs.

I didn't know where I was welcome to stay. Maybe another night at the ranch would have been better. I spotted a small inn at the corner of my eye. I ran inside and asked if there was room. One bed lay empty, while two others seemed occupied by two ladies. I set my things to the floor and slipped onto the bed and closed my eyes. A second later, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Link couldn't set his mind off of Green as he entered the Water Temple. He didn't know what to do in such a dilemma. After Green had been attacked by the Poe, he only thought he could suggest a safe place for her to stay, and never really see the girl again, but after Sheik appeared and told him she needed to stay, he didn't agree to all of it. When she had saved him from the Phantom, he knew he needed to pay her back. Slowly, he began to care for her; he wanted to treat her like family. He didn't know after defeating the Fire Temple, she would have gone anywhere.

Now, Green had run off again, and he felt responsible for her. As if he was her bigger brother and she was his little sister. He was an orphan, and so was Green. They didn't have blood relatives, but he could still call her his little sister. After all, they both had blonde hair and blue eyes.

His thoughts were pushed away as he noticed a Blue Tektite coming towards him. Link unsheathed his sword and began his journey to defeat the Water Temple.

* * *

Morning light poured in through the windows in the small inn. The smell of food filled the air, and I realized where I was once more. I went to one of the unoccupied bathrooms and changed into clean clothing and set the others aside to wash. I soon figured I had picked a dress similar to my old ragged clothing. I too, was green. It reached just under my knees, and a dark, brown, Gerudo pattern ran along the edge of the dress. Under, I wore a white, turtleneck shirt, with sleeves that reached just above my elbow. I fixed my hair and sat at the tables and had breakfast. I gave them 30 rupees for the night, and 20 rupees for the breakfast.

I spent the day wandering the small village. Visiting the shops and shooting galleries. Including the old lady on the other side of the potion shop. I didn't forget to visit the windmill and play the same song that the organ-grinder hated so much.

I grabbed my things and ran outside the windmill. Remembering what I had promised myself to do, I found flowers near a tree and took a few, than ran off to the village graveyard. I found my guardian's tombstomb at the corner of the small graveyard. Vines, and grass had covered the platform, hiding away the writing engraved on it. I placed the flowers onto the grave and stood up.

A few minutes later, I began to smell smoke coming from the village. I ran back, and found all of Kakariko Village in flames. I ran to the well, but remembered it was dry. Before I could back up, an explosion rocked the ground. I fell down on my back, than shook my head. The bucket wheel that held on top of the well, lay broken in pieces on the ground. I covered my mouth and ran to an open, grassy area.

A large, dark, shadow loomed over the hills. It dropped to the ground and slithered towards me. I ran to the side of the village, than glanced back towards the well. Two figures stood. I knew them all too well. One held a sword and shield. The other, unarmed, in blue. The dark, shadow loomed closer towards Link. I gasped and watched as it grabbed Link by the arm and do its best to eliminate him. I shut my eyes tightly. Partly because the smoke stung my eyes, and because I couldn't bear watch this happen to Link.

I ran over to him quickly, making sure that flames didn't start to lick at me as they faded away. The sheikah kneeled over Link and talked in a muffled voice. I ran over to them and sat next to Link, who shook his head. I got up slowly and walked away. I stood near a small pen, and waited. As always, the sheikah took out his harp and began to play. I watched as many villagers stepped in view and observed there burnt homes.

I glanced back towards Link, who was just putting his ocarina away. A few words, a flash of light, and Sheik was gone. Before I began walking, Link turned over to me and smiled. I walked over to him and smiled back.

"Don't run away again," he said with a grin, "I just found you."

I nodded and smiled.

"Will you be my little sister?" Link said.

My eyes opened wide and I bit my lip. A second later, I nodded again, "Than, you'll be my big brother?"

Link nodded, than put on a smile. I came closer, than hugged him by the neck, and he hugged back. I let go and began to talk.

"Umm... you have to do something, now. Don't you?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. I promise I'll be back, soon," he said sadly.

"When you come back," I said with a smirk, "you have to tell me where you got that blue ocarina you gave me."

Link grinned and shook his head.

* * *

After Link ran off towards the Temple of Time, I noticed the sun was already beginning to set. I walked towards the small inn I had stayed in the night before. I gave the money early and dropped down on the same bed and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Footsteps. I turned around. A boy in green ran past me where I stood. He climbed down a well and I followed. I reached the well. It reached just above my waist. Before, it had reached just above my knees. I looked at my hands. I was shorter, and smaller. I could tell, I was three, once more. The only difference is, I'm much smarter. _

_I shook my head and climbed down the ladder. I watched the boy closely. He looked familiar, but I couldn't tell. I stayed close to the boy. Once inside, through a hallway, and down a ladder, a strong stench arose. I didn't want to think of what it could be. I took a deep breath and plugged my nose. _

_Minutes past and I grew tired, but I followed. Only when I stepped out of the well, did I take time to realize who this was. A fairy bobbed out of the boy's hat. _

"_Link," it said, "hurry. We don't have much time."_

_I rolled my eyes and smiled. I only saw the back of the older boy's head as he explored the dungeon. Many times I wanted to help him as he struggled through defeating many enemies, but every time I tried, my hand went right through everything. I rubbed my forehead, as I began to grow dizzy. _

* * *

I gasped and stood up out of bed. I stared out through a far window, and realized it was still dark out. I glanced about the room. The two ladies snored where they slept. The smell of dinner still lingered in the air. I dropped back down onto the bed, but kept my eyes open. Afraid to have another dream.

I couldn't tell of what had happened in this recent dream. I never, in my life ever been able to control what I wanted to do, say, think, touch, or even smell and see. It was like I was there. It didn't seem as though it ever occurred in my real life.

As I was thinking, I didn't realize my eyes had closed, and I began to doze off once more.

* * *

YEAH!!! Another chappie done. Sheesh! I spent all week trying to get this chapter to 5 pages, but, eh... Oh yeah...

People, what's your take at what happens at the end of Oot? Does everyone remember the 7 years, or only the sages, Zelda and Link? Or does just plain no one remembers? That he just disappeared soon after he came to the castle. Because, at the end, you see everybody dancing and bein' happy in Lon Lon Ranch. Then, on MM, Link remembers that Zelda teaches him the Song of Time, and says that they've only known eachother for a little while, but it's like we've been friends forever. So, I'm confused. I want your ppls take so...

It's time to review!!! Yeah!!! Have fun w/ it :P


	9. Past Present Future

Yeah! I'm back from the c-out-of...town...! Heh, anyway... here's my next chappie! Yikes! Everybody updated but me while I was away. Had an Internet café, but $24 bucks an hour?! Anywho, I decided that I'll answer reviews at the ending of each chapter if it's a comment or answer to a question whatnot. Anyway...

MUST READ NO MATTER WHAT OR WHO VERY IMPORTANT TO STORY: Ooh, I just totally lost track of my story. Forget that Green was 3 in that last chapter. She was 5 yrs. old. She's 5 yrs. old here. Oh, yeah, she's having this dream because she's remembering what exactly happened to her. Also, before, she was dreaming about Link, but not anymore. Got it? Good...

GREEN

Chapter 8:

Screams all filled the air. People ran about in confusion. The orphanage, empty except for one. I gazed at the moon. It seemed normal. A small girl about 5 yrs. old cried out. She sat on a small bench in front of a tall building. A man, at least in his sixties, ran about. His gray hair tucked under a hat. He ran to the girl and picked her up. I held my breath. I knew what was happening. The man, I knew as my guardian, ran out of the north part of town. He glanced once more around the city, than headed towards the menacing clock tower. He pushed open the wooden doors and disappeared.

_I turned around, and of all, the scenery had changed. I walked closer, to what looked like a house. The same young girl, who obviously was me, was sitting on the ground, and watching the man build the small house. Near the half built dwelling, just as I always remembered, a small stream lay just behind it. Before I walked all the way to the river, I began to hear footsteps. I turned around and saw the same small boy I had seen earlier. He waved, and ran the direction of Lon Lon Ranch._

_A few minutes later, I began to hear the sound of thunder. I looked up at the sky. Pure blue. I shook my head._

XXX

I jumped up in my bed. I looked out the window and realized where the thunder was coming from. I spotted the sun a little above the horizon. The two ladies would be up soon. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I dressed into my old, ragged clothes, than took a large bucket filled with water. Grabbed a bar of soap, and began the grueling job of washing my clothes. After I had finished, I hung them on a laundry liner and went into an unoccupied bathroom, and took a quick bath.

The clothes liner was just outside the bathroom window. A perfect place. It was windy, and there was thunder. But no rain had come just yet.

I wore the same white turtle-neck shirt and khaki colored skirt, that I had worn the day before. I found some chopsticks, deep in my bag. A pattern of the Triforce was carved on them. It took at least 15 minutes, for me to get my hair up the right way.

The two innkeepers were still sleeping. I grabbed some fresh bread rolls that were on the table and stuffed them in my bag. They would want me to pay for "breakfast" so I dropped 20 rupees and left.

Before anything else, I took my other pairs of clothing and stuffed them into my bag and walked off with a piece of bread in hand. The day was cold, and I had nothing to do. I sat near a tree, and rambled through my things. An hour passed, and I began to hear footsteps. It wasn't the "Right(?)" brothers behind me. I got up and glanced towards the well. Link stood there, his sword and shield in hand.

I ran over to him, but stopped when I realized how badly hurt he looked. His tunic was torn and his hair was full of dust and ash.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well," he said putting his sword away, "it's a long story."

I nodded slowly, not quite understanding, "Are you hungry?"

"Hmm... I don't know..." Link said sarcastically, but instead I punched him on the arm. I took out one and the other half-eaten one I hadn't finished.

Before I could give one to Link, Navi's head popped out of Link's hat.

"Mm, what's that?" she said as she grabbed the bread roll out of my hand and began taking small bites, "Oooh..."

"Navi, do you think you'll be able to finish that?" asked Link as he raised a brow.

"Owe corws I cah!" she said, with her mouth full.

I smiled and grabbed another and gave it to Link.

A couple of hours passed as we talked. Navi sat on Link's shoulder and listened quietly. Only bits of the bread crums remained.

Link shook his head as I told him what I had dreamed.

"Yeah, I remember that," Link said as he shook his head, "that girl was you?"

I nodded, than began to ruffle through my bag, "Link where'd you get this?" I said, holding the small ocarina.

"Well," he said as he stared up at the sky that was miraculously clearing up, "Saria, a friend of mine, gave it to me not too long ago."

"Where'd she get it?"

"She likes to make ocarinas herself. She's a good potter."

I nodded as he continued.

"She gave me one when I was a bit younger than you and I still have it. She said for me to give it to someone, like she gave me her ocarina that day."

"So, why'd you give it to me?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think much of it. I just thought of it to keep you busy, but now, it's more than that, and I don't regret giving it to you."

XXX

The morning passed quickly, and by the afternoon, Link said goodbye. I wandered around the village, and talked to many others, who already seemed to know me now very well. The day passed and evening came. I ate the last roll of bread, and stood near the entrance of Kakariko Village. I didn't know why, but what I needed most was to see the grounds of where my house used to lay. After the fire, I never returned to it. To see what remained. I didn't even know what caused the fire. I couldn't, either way, get to the stream in time. It was farther away than I ever thought.

I sighed as night fell. I walked back to the small inn. I checked my wallet, and realized I just barely had enough money for the night and breakfast.

I plopped on the same exact bed, and a second later, fell asleep.

XXXXX

Rain poured down on the dark field of Hyrule. Thunder sounded in the distance. The Hyrule Castle Town bridge creaked open from far away. My house stood behind me, a small girl stood in the doorway, my guardian behind her. I ran further, a white horse galloped out of the passageway. The rider, seeming only confident to get away. She held a girl in front of her, which seemed just as worried. She threw something far away, than disappeared out of sight. I ran farther, enough to see the bridge. A small figure stood and another rider on a black horse was nearby. A minute of silence, as much as I could here, than a flash of light, and everything went black...

XXXXX

Trees bloomed around the small house in front of me. I stood there in place and watched an eleven yr. old girl watch the clouds. I knew what was going to happen. Why am I having these dreams? Do I have to watch my own misery come back?

I stepped back and realized a shadow behind my old dwelling. I ran behind it and gasped. Ganandorf stood behind my old house. A lightning ball hovered above his fingers. A dark grin spread across his face. My knuckles grew white as I rolled them into a fist. My nails dug into my own hands, but I felt no pain. I knew I couldn't do anything. Whatever prank he was trying to pull on a small girl, it made no sense.

The small fireball began to lick against the wooden walls of the house. I glanced towards the exact place where as I stood that day. I watched as I, myself began to smell smoke. I saw as she-or I, ran in into the house. I glared back behind the slowly burning house. Ganandorf had disappeared. A minute later, I noticed a figure run out of the hut. Ash covered her hair and clothes. She held a bag filled with clothes and other belongings. She dropped the bag and ran to the stream, but the fire had finally consumed the house. I turned around, but only blackness was there...

XXX

My eyes opened wide. Tears streaked my face. The sun sat just above the horizon. I got up and took a quick bath, than changed my clothes to what I had worn the second day that I was here. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail and walked out of the inn. I had no money left, and only enough food to last two days. I left a note to Link, and gave it to one of the innkeepers so they could give it to him:

Link,

If you come back today, as you'll know, I won't be here. I decided to see the old grounds of where my house used to be. I don't have any more money to stay at the inn, and I only have food to last two more days. I may go to your house in Kokiri Forest, if I can find it. Don't look for me.

Green

I gave the note to the innkeeper, than packed my things. I grabbed a bit more food, than left.

It was nice to leave the village. Fresh air filled the fields as I walked across the small, stone bridge. It would take all day to cross to the other side of the kingdom, but I needed to see my house.

The day passed, and I didn't even notice I hadn't stopped to rest. By evening, I reached the small stream. The bridge, Meysh, my guardian had built was still there and standing. I crossed over carefully and ran over to what was left of my house. A pile of ash and dirt lay in a corner, and spread a bit around.I sat next to it, than placed my elbows on my knees, and chin in my hands. I cried silently, trying not to make so much noise. I glanced back down at the ash, A small burnt piece of paper stuck out of the dirt. I reached for it, and wiped the soot that covered it. I turned it around.

A picture of me and my guardian. I sat next to him. We both were smiling at the camera. I looked only five. We sat on a fountain, and people milled about in the back. Some lined up in front of booths, others talked and ate or ran around. We were in the Market, during the time when the carnival was in town. Photographers had walked around with there cameras in there hands, asking people if they wanted photos. We agreed and gave him 15 rupees.

I was brought back to reality when the wind began to blow harder. I was holding the photo loosly as it slipped out of my hands and in back of me. I straightened up to retrieve the photograph when I felt as though someone was watching.

Before I turned around, I heard a familiar voice, "Is this where you used to live?"

I wiped my tears and turned around just in time as a hand held out the photo. I took the photo and stuck it carefully in my bag. I sat there on the ground and looked around.

"That was your guardian?" Link asked as I heard him kneel down.

I nodded. Link lightly put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to smile, but as much as he tried to comfort me, it wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry, Green."

"It's not your fault." I said as I got up slowly.

"Listen," Link said slowly, "I can leave Epona here, and you can ride her back to the village-"

"No." I said before he could go on. "I want to stay here, for now."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and sat back down. I heard Link as he walked back to his fire-blazed horse. A minute of ruffling, I heard his footsteps come closer. From the corner of my eye, I watched as he set something aside. He placed a hand on my shoulder, than quietly walk away once more.

XXX

Nightfall came, and all I heard was the howling of the wind and the rustling of leaves. I wrapped myself with the two blankets Link had left behind for me. I set my bag under my head and fell asleep.

Hours passed into the night, when finally I woke up to what I expected.

Yeah!!! Another chappie done! Yeah, next chapter might be last, I don't know, but hopefully, if I'm not to busy with homework when school starts, and I don't have writer's block. I'll be making another story. Yea!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

**Babydoll7428**-(can't remember #, heh, heh...oops) thanx 4 telling me that info., it made sense, and I stuck it together! :P

Blah bl-blahbl-blah...


	10. The Past

This may be the last chapter...Nooo!!! I might! Just might make a sequel. So peep in on my stories, hint, hint. Anyway, this chappie, just might be extra long, if I can. So people... It's too sad... Here goes...

Oh, BTW, I'm not too sure how people in Hyrule remember the seven years or not, but thank you all for givin' in on what you think happened...sooo, here it is! The last chapter!!!

GREEN

Chapter 9:

Loud rumbling could be heard from a distance. Smoke and dust began to consume the air. I pushed the blankets off of me, grabbed my leather backpack and ran towards the exact direction Link had gone. I ran over the old, wooden bridge, than sprinted towards what was left of Hyrule Castle town. I jumped over the broken gate and ran without thought what waited me in the market.

At least a half a dozen re-deads stood in place. Staring at the ground, but waiting for a fresh victim. They slowly craned their necks my direction. Ignoring them, I ran past the decaying life forms, doing my best not to be hypnotized by their droning power.

Once I finally reached my destination, dust and smoke had disappeared. I ducked as a piece of wood made its way towards me. Ganon's castle lay flat on the ground. Only a few spikes remained, all scattered. Two figures stood and one ball of light flew above.

A moment later, a loud bang was heard around the arena. I held my breath as one of the figures unsheathed a sword and walked closer to where the noise had come from. To my left, I noticed a steep hill. I climbed on top of it, than sat, dangling my feet off the small cliff. A second later, debris flung from the middle of the ground. A large, and dark figure hovered above. A small glow appeared on the back of his hand. I held my breath. I didn't know too clearly what Link's quest was, but for sure I knew, he needed to defeat Ganandorf.

I watched as Ganandorf crouched down, bringing his elbows and knees to his chest. Blue light shone out, he screamed, as he grew larger. Horns grew out of his head. A snout appeared. His feet turned into those of a horse. His hands tucked under each arms, finally appeared. An axe appeared in one hand, the size of his head. He held a dagger in his other hand, double the length and width of Link's sword.

I held my breath as Ganon's scream pierced the air. He swung his hands violently through the air, the swishing of the weapons cutting through the air was heard like gusts of winds. Link drew out his sword, but Ganon knocked it out of his hands, it flung through the air, and landing to the other, small figure. Fire engulfed the sides of the hovering platform, creating a large arena.

The intense heat of the lava and fire, watered my eyes. I watched carefully as Link took out his bow, he ran away from Ganon a safe distance away, than turned towards him again. He raised his bow and arrow. A bright, yellow light formed as Link let go, and the arrow flew directly towards Ganon's face. Link ran behind Ganon, and took out a longer sword than he had before. He slashed away at Ganon's tail. Link repeated this atleast two more times, than finally, Ganon let out a smaller shriek, than collapsed onto the ground, his breathing was raspy, and he still moved. I watched as the ring of fire died down and Link ran over to the other figure who talked to him from far away. Link ran back into the ring. The Master Sword in hand.

The ring of fire began to light up once more. Ganon slowly began to stand up. He screamed once more, and waved his deadly weapons through the air. Link ran further away, but instead of walking, Ganon ran after Link. I watched as Link tried to get away, to have a chance, but he was beginning to look tired. Link turned around, raised his bow, and shot it at Ganon, he ran behind Ganon and slashed at his devilish tail. Ganon screamed, but turned around to slash his weapon at Link. Before Link could run off, Ganon had swung his axe and dagger. I gasped as Link screamed in pain as he flung through the air, and landed on the ground. He held his right arm with his left hand, but he wouldn't be able to fight.

Link raised his bow, and the arrow lighted up, and flung through the air, landing on Ganon's face. He shook his head in agony and rubbed his eyes. Link ran behind Ganon and swung his sword against the monster's scaly tale. After this, Link rolled under Ganon's feet and took out his bow once more. He took out an arrow, and held it back. The yellow flame lit up, and the arrow flew through the air. Link took out his sword and ran behind Ganon and slashed at his tale, once more. Ganon screamed and collapsed on the ground. The fire died down and the small figure of a girl ran into the wasted arena. I could tell they talked. A burst of light appeared around her hands as it cast forward towards Ganon. The light disappeared and Link readied his sword.

Four strikes, and it would all be over. Link slashed the Master Sword against Ganon, he screamed, and finally collapsed on the ground, unconscious. The girl raised her hands and said something a bit muffled, that I couldn't here, but sounding a little familiar.

A bright light began to form and wind blew. I shielded my eyes and tried to reach the ground to hold. The light began to fade and I opened my eyes. No one stood on the platform. They were gone. Another flash of light.

XXXXXXX

"_What's your name?" the teenager asked me._

"_I-I'm Green."_

"_My name's Link."..._

"_What's the matter?" I asked._

_A flash of pain. Nothing._

XXXXXX

"_Is there any room in the inn, ma'am?"_

"_Sorry, hon', we're all booked for tonight."_

XXXXX

"_Meysh?" I said quietly...footsteps. I ran inside._

"_Oh no!" I heard._

_A group gathered. Murmurs. _

"_Is he alive?"_

"_He's dead..."_

_What's goin' on?"_

XXXX

"_Green? Breakfast is ready!"_

"_Coming!"_

"_Oh, we're going to the market today. The Carnival's in town."_

"_It is? What time?"_

"_As soon as we can. Now hurry up with your breakfast, you need to help me pack food."_

"_Food?"_

"_Oh, I didn't tell you. We're also going to have a picnic."_

"_A picnic? What for?"_

"_Because it's your birthday."_

"_You don't know when my birthday is. I don't even know it."_

"_Well, this is the day I found you..."_

"_Oh..."_

XXX

I jerked. I sat up. Where was I? The smell of wood filled the air. The window of my bed sent small gusts of wind. It was morning. What was going on? I couldn't remember anything. A blanket covered me. I got out of the bed I was in. My conscience thought elsewhere. When I landed on the floor, pain shot through my legs. I walked out of the room I was in. Another room was to my left. Meysh quietly snored. I walked to the kitchen. The smell of food filled the air. Why did everything feel different? I felt everything was blurry.

I ran back to my room and changed into a dress in one of the dressers. I put my hair in a ponytail, than washed up in the one bathroom. I made my bed, than went into the kitchen. Meysh was making breakfast.

"Ohia' Green, breakfast will be ready in a bit," he said happily, "we need to run by the market today to get some groceries and other things. Alright?"

I nodded and smiled. I walked outside. It was clear and sunny, and the birds chirped. A few minutes later, Meysh called in.

We ate our breakfast quietly than readied to head to Hyrule Castle Town. I washed the dishes, washed up, than met Meysh outside.

"We don't have a horse, so we'll need to walk." Meysh said as he walked across a small bridge.

An hour passed, and the Hyrule Castle Town Bridge was in sight.

When we walked inside, almost everyone seemed happier than I had ever seen. A couple danced near a fountain. Booths were filled with anxious buyers. A man ran around in circles with a bag on his back. A young girl a bit older than me ran after a chicken.

"Green?" Meysh said, "It'll take a couple of hours for me to be done here. Why don't you go and play. Everyone here, I already know from yesterday. I trust them. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok," I said, and Meysh went off.

I began to walk around and try to get a glimpse of everything. A small 10 yr. old girl stood in front of the direction of Hyrule Castle. She looked familiar.

"Hi there!" She said with a smile, "My name's Malon. What's your name?"

"Green."

"That sounds familiar. I was waiting for my dad to come back from delivering milk to the castle, but he hasn't come back yet."

"I can go and look for him." I said without thinking. Where had my shyness gone?

"Will you?" She asked, "Thank you so much, Green."

I smiled and went off, but before I did, I walked up to a guard near the entrance.

"Hi there, sir." I said with a smile.

"Hi, there little girl," he said with a grin, "what's your name?"

"My name's Green."

The soldier nodded with a smile, "Have a nice day, I have to get back on duty. Oh, play safe." The soldier had caught a look from the guard on the other side, so I walked next to him.

"Hi, there, sir," I said with a masked grin, "nice day. Isn't it?"

"It is. Don't you have friends to play with?" he asked, smiling.

"Noo, but you-" I stopped and stared as a boy in green clothes and hat ran by. He looked too familiar. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Green clothes and hat. He stopped when he noticed me watching him. I was lost in thought, that I didn't even noticed a man in blue overalls, and red shirt run past me.

The boy seemed to say something, but I didn't hear what he said. I rubbed my head. Why did I know this boy so much? Had I seen him somewhere before? I closed my fists tightly from being nervous.

After a few minutes, I finally heard what he was trying to say.

_Green._

THE END

NOOOOOO!!!!!!! It's over!!! I think I will make a sequel, but I don't know what it will be about. So everyone... It's time to REVIEW!!! And tell me how this whole story and chapter was! Than tell me your opinion if I should make a sequel or not. I have no idea what other story I should make next. I've had one in my head, but I don't know. BTW what do you call the head of servants? Like, servants in a castle, and what do you call them if it's a woman? Heh, sorry... anyway, keep in on my stories and review!!!

Oh, thank you for all those who have reviewed. Maybe in my next stories I will comment back on people's reviews, individually. BYE!!! :(


End file.
